1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus used to support a cast iron pipe and pipe snapping or breaking tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the pipe snapping or cutting field, various pipe-cutters have self contained mechanisms for supporting the pipe to be cut or snapped.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,341,098 to Singley discloses a pipe cutting tool and support elements for positioning the pipe to be cut. A pipe to be cut in unequal lengths supported on the Singley support mechanism will be difficult to hold in perpendicular alignment with the jaws of the pipe breaking tool as it will tend to tip off the support mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,244,339 to Carner discloses a pipe snapping mechanism utilizing a large support table and hydraulic operated snapping arm, not compatible with a hand operated portable pipe snapping tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,049,956 to Lynch illustrates a bolt cutter mounted on a support that holds the bolt cutter perpendicular to the bolt to be cut. The apparatus must be disassembled to remove the bolt cutter from the mount.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,084,431 to Steierman discloses a glass rod cutter that utilizes rotating rollers for supporting the member to be cut.
None of these prior art support apparatus offer ease of assembly or disassembly or portability.